After the Wedding
by shanejayell
Summary: A fanfiction for Train's song and video, Save Me San Francisco


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the music video by Train, Save me San Francisco. Character names are based on info from the video, along with my guesses. I'd suggest watching the video before reading this, it would make more sense.

Train: Save me San Francisco

After the Wedding

Patrick waited until after they got back from the honeymoon to try calling. He figured giving them a few weeks to get over his misguided attempt to stop the wedding was a good idea, and he was enjoying being back in the city once more. He never should have left five years ago...

Elaine took his call and agreed to meet, choosing a cafe out in the Castro. Patrick was rather amused at the gay men checking him out, and nodded back in a friendly way as he waited for the women to arrive. The September weather was still nice, though the mornings were getting a bit chilly and sometimes foggy.

Elaine looked happy as she and her... wife? Husband? Patrick had no idea what the politically correct phrase was and decided not to worry about it. Elaine and her wife Sarah walked up to the cafe, both smiling though Sarah looked a bit wary. Understandable, really.

"First thing is I wanted to apologize," Patrick said to them sincerely, "I got that text and just... well, panicked honestly. And then things just kind of snowballed."

Sarah looked a bit more relaxed, the boyish woman nodding slightly. "I've made a few bad decisions that went out of my control," she conceded.

They ordered coffee, all three relaxing a bit as they sat at a corner table in the sun. "So," Patrick asked, "how did you two meet?"

Elaine smiled a bit wryly as she admitted, "As cliché as it sounds, at a self help group for people who had been dumped."

"Hey, I did not dump you," Patrick protested. There was a beat of silence and he admitted, "I fled commitment like a wounded gazelle running from a hunter. Fair?"

Sarah chuckled at that along with Elaine. "We started talking after one meeting and really clicked," Sarah said with a slight blush, "and things just... happened."

"I had to ask her out on our first date," Elaine looked amused, "and it took forever for her to get up the guts to kiss me."

Patrick had to smile as Sarah blushed furiously. It was adorable, honestly. Watching them together it was clear they were happy, and he fought down a pang of regret. They talked a bit about their dating, which amused him to no end, then he sketched in some of the things he had done since leaving town.

"You two seem pretty happy together," Patrick smiled, "I'm glad things have turned out so well."

"Thank you," Sarah smiled back warmly.

Patrick fiddled with his cup for a moment. "There was one thing I wanted to ask you about, Elaine." he admitted.

"Oh?" she asked a bit warily.

A bit plaintively Patrick asked, "Why send me a text message about the wedding? You had to have known I'd react badly."

Elaine looked sheepish. "I guess I just wanted to tell you I was off the market for good." She frowned as she added, "And you didn't respond to my earlier texts, remember?"

"Ugh," Patrick winced, conceding the point. "Well, either way let me repeat how sorry I am about everything," he sighed.

Sarah looked amused, "I suppose we should thank you. It's been the most talked about event of the season..."

They chatted for a bit, then Elaine and Sarah had to go. Patrick finished his coffee as he watched them go, once more feeling a mix of emotions. He regretted how things had gone between him and Elaine, but he was glad she had found happiness. Maybe they could even be friends again, maybe.

The sun was shining as Patrick left the cafe, stretching a moment in the sun. Life was good, he decided as he headed back to his new apartment.

End

Notes: Inspired by watching Save Me San Francisco and poking at the plot holes. Elaine's name came from the video, while Patrick is named after Train's lead singer. I picked Sarah for the girlfriend randomly, as I don't think she gets named in canon.


End file.
